Out of this wrold
by yin-yang werewolf
Summary: Trying to make it better. Au slash/yaoi


**AN: Hey there everyone. Just wanted to say that my others story are on delay, cause I can't think of how to continue them. Next, This is my first Invader Zim flick, so be nice. Ok this is going to be a ZaDr, Zim and Dib romance, so yes it will be yaoi. Next thing is this is going to AU! That means that everyone will know that Zim is an alien, and they know that aliens live every where now. So things are going to be a little bit different. Also charters are going to be OCC. Now nothing against anybody just I'm writing what is in my mind. And a lot of my stories come from my dreams so this is from the mind of Yin-Yang. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been writing lately, but I've been busy with classes. While I was in school I started thinking about how the original version was so I re-wrote. Lol. Hope you like it. **

**Out of this world.**

**ZaDr**

**Chapter one:**

**The intro **

**Knees up to his chest, his pink eyes watched as the crew trembled in fear. Purple looked ready to kill the idiot, if it wasn't for the fact that the man was on the screen. **

"**Well Prof. Membrane, can you please tell us why you called?" Red asked, cutting the human off. Zim giggled to himself, he guessed the man wasn't used to people cutting his rant mid way through. His parents were pissed. **

"**Oh. Yes. I was calling to see if you would like to come to Earth to make a treaty" Purple growled, to him that sounded like a demand than a question. "We will think about it, and call you back." **

**Red made a cutting jester and the screen went black. Zim looked at his parents as they talked to quietly for him to hear. He wonder what they would do now. Not only was Earth constantly hounding them for a treaty, but the counsel was demanding them to step down and find a tall Irk to take over. It seems that they think Purple and Red were drugging them to stay small so they can rule forever. It didn't help that Zim, their only son , was only 5'3.**

**Red got a wicked grin on his face. "I have a solution. We go to Earth to make a treaty, but while we're there we look for a leader!" Purple looked happy with that. "It's perfect. We gain an alley and new leader. Hopeful on we an control." They both nodded, not even thinking about how they would find the new leader, or at least that's what Zim thought.**

"**Um.. How exactly are going to fin him" Two sets of eyes, one red one purple, looked onto pink eyes. "well dear Zim, you are going to do that" "Yes, you," Red continue seeing the confused looked on Zim's face. Antennas moving up and down in enticement. "While we are working on the treaty, you shall look for a leader at their school." "School? I have to go to school? Why?" **

**Zim didn't mind looking for a new leader, if the council didn't have as much power as they did he, Zim, would be the new tallest, no matter of his height. "Yes. Its better to get them young. That way we can train them." The tone they use said that was the end. Zim sighed. It was going to be hell, trying to fit in at the school, being the only alien.**

**The door busting in is what made Dib look up from the e-mail to Darkbooty. He pushed back from his desk, and picked up his glasses. The raven head know that if he didn't come down dad would send Gaz up. He didn't that, cause his dad didn't want him learning politics, even though Prof. Membrane was the unofficial leader of Earth. He wanted him to go into science. Membrane and Gaz was already in the kitchen when he got down the stairs, her ever present game slave in hand.**

"**Well son, your dad has great news. The Irkn leaders have agreed to come here and make a treaty. So hopeful by the end of the month we will have and alien specimen to look at. What do you have to say to that?" Membrane looked so proud and happy, that Dip couldn't wait to bust his bubbles. **

"**I think that's stupid. You want to take one of the Irkn Tallest and experiment on them? You do know that they could decal war in a heartbeat if that happens? We need to make a treaty with them in order to live." **

**He smirked inside his head at the angry look on his father's face. Gaz looked up and laughed. "well, son that's nice, but you know science will… Hey get back here you two!" Dip and Gaz both got up and walked out the door the moment their dad started his science rant. "Hey Gaz, you want to get pizza?" **

**And with that the siblings walked out on their fuming father.**

**AN: I hope you guys like the new and improve version of the story. I will put the second part up only if I get positive reviews. Thinks. Yin.**


End file.
